


Fangs of Titanium

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Automaton, Gen, Robot, Scary, evil!spine, vampire, vampire!Spine, walter robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: The Spine has been on his own for a while now, not coming out of a room in which he is imprisoned.Rabbit and Lil Steve try to get him out, to see what the problem was.But The Spine is hiding a terrible secret; he'd had a malfunction of his own, finding much of his oil was drained from his core. A macabre thirst for oil (and blood) has grown within his being, turning Rabbit into another vampiric automatonWill the brothers and crew of Walter Robotics lift the curse, or are Rabbit and The Spine doomed to be vampires for all eternity?





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spine has been on his own for a while now, not coming out of a room in which he is imprisoned.  
> Rabbit and Lil Steve try to get him out, to see what the problem was.  
> But The Spine is hiding a terrible secret; he'd had a malfunction of his own, finding much of his oil was drained from his core. A macabre thirst for oil (and blood) has grown within his being.  
> Will Rabbit and the others lift the curse, or is Spine doomed to be a vampire for all eternity?

It had been a good few weeks since the band had played together or indeed exchanged a light-hearted conversation between them.  
During that time, the titanium automaton giant known as The Spine had become somewhat of a recluse, growing very distant from his robotic siblings, his eyes no longer giving off a caring look, only a cold stare.  
Hatchworth and The Jon kept their distance from Spine, fearing that something had upset him, Rabbit seemed a little more curious.

One evening, Rabbit heard creaks as well as Spine's vocal exclamations, as if the titanium guitarist was in great deals of pain.  
Snapping out of standby mode, Rabbit made her way to Spine's 'room', the doors were chained and bolted for reasons unknown.

"Spine?! S-Spine, open the door!" Rabbit hammered on the doors, rattling the chains in an attempt to get them off.  
"Spine, please open up!"  
"N-No, don't come in!" Spine replied from inside the darkened room. Rabbit backed off, shocked at how scared The Spine sounded.

Quickly, the Rabbit ran to get help from Peter Walter VI, Camille, Chelsea! anybody!  
Alas, she couldn't find anybody.

The Spine fell to his knees on the cold floor, feeling wires wrap around his wrists and ankles and making him stand up as if he was a puppet on strings. His green eyes looked surprisingly fearful as he endured the painful malfunction which drained both oil and some blue matter away from his core, drop by drop.  
The futuristic robot started to power down, the wires bringing his hands into clear view; had...the ends gotten...sharper?  
A metal tongue ran over his teeth, finding his top canine teeth had gotten longer and pointier.  
"No, no! t-this can't be happening!" The Spine choked out, letting out another pained yell. The Spine closed his photo-receptor eyes, growing weaker and weaker with every second, every alteration in his system he had to endure, until he powered down completely.

Around midnight, Spine's power switched back on, his photo-receptors flickering on as he awoke from his deep stupor.  
His vision was spinning and blurry as if someone had put the entire room in the spin cycle of a washing machine.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Spine groaned, placing a hand to his head.  
In a certain light, the metal looked a little tarnished and almost chalky white upon silver, but still relatively 'shiny' as normal. The ends of his fingers were sharper than before as if they had short talons on the end of them.  
He'd noticed his fangs; they were at full size (almost twice as long as a human's canine) and as sharp as knives.  
What's more was his eyes went from their usual emerald green to a bright red shade, giving off a sinister glow in the darkness inside the Hall of Wires.

Spine looked down at the softly glowing Blue Matter in his core where his heart should be, finding the Matter and oil levels in him were very low.  
He wore an evil fanged smirk.

Guess he's going to have to get some more.....  
Even if it meant going out for a bite....


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING; MAY INCLUDE BITING AND BRIEF VIOLENCE*

Hatchworth stared out of the window earlier the next morning, silent and frightened, wondering if things would ever go back to normal. His eyes behind his glasses stared blankly into space.  
He felt an unpleasant shiver skitter down his back, and he folded his arms, trying not to shake.

What was The Spine hiding?

'What if he was hurt? Or killed?! What if something happened to him?' Hatchworth listed the frightening possibilities, quivering even more.  
The Jon, however, was a little oblivious, tuning his guitar in hopes of another show being performed. His blue eyes glanced up at the nervous bronze robot, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Hatchworth? you ok?" he asked, somewhat timidly.

No answer followed.

The Jon got up and stood next to Hatchworth, a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey" he said gently. "Something bothering you? is it The Spine?"  
"Y-yes. I heard him screaming, and I dunno what's wrong with him" Hatchworth replied, looking down.  
"Buddy, look. I'm sure it'll be fine. The Spine is a fighter! I'm sure he'll shake this off in no time!" the Jon said confidently. Hatchworth chuckled.  
"I guess so" he answered, a ghost of a smile on his face.  
The duo remained in silence for what seemed like forever, grateful they had each other by their sides.

Rabbit hid, hearing screaming as well as what sounded like laughter, growls and hissing coming from the Hall of Wires. Camille was sobbing when she left the dark room, a big scratch on her arm and...were those...bite marks?!  
Her core clenched uncomfortably, as if her heart jolted, going over to the trembling worker.  
Miss Camille was trembling quite alarmingly, tear stains on her cheeks as she hugged herself. A fresh wave of pain rushed through her body.

"What happened?" Rabbit asked, her face showing sheer horror.  
Camille was too scared to even form sentences, only sobbing noises escaped her lips. Rabbit tenderly healed her in the infirmary.  
"H-He's absolutely l-lost it! h-he bit me, b-but when I tried escaping...h-he grew angry! w-we have to shut him down!" Camille replied in a terrified voice.  
Rabbit frowned and pursed her lips; enough was enough!

Taking off towards the Hall of Wires, she rattled the chains, pulling at them with all her might to break them off the door handles.  
The Spine awoke once again among the wires, his vivid green eyes casting long shadows on the walls and ceiling as if another creature resided within the same room as him. "Who's there?" he asked, hearing the rattling of the doors. As quick as a wink he lowered himself to the floor, standing in the middle of the room. He waited expectantly, the silver moonlight half-masking his face with the bright beam of light. 

More rattling sounded, Rabbit finally managing to pry the chains off, dropping the metal confinements to the ground. She creaked open the door and peeked in through the crack, seeing the Spine's silhouette in the centre of the room. She slammed the door again, her eyes wide. 

"I know you're outside, my dear sister. You can come in" Spine's low voice echoed through the room. Rabbit stayed silent. 

"Come now, don't be scared of your elder brother" he cooed.

Rabbit let out a shaky, mechanical sigh, steam escaping from her mouth and fading into the atmosphere. She pushed the door open and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Her eyes were illuminated so she could see in the dark room, a shadowy figure was about 30 feet away from her.  


With alarming speed, it moved closer, making her flinch and squeak in fear.  
"S-Spine?" she asked in a quavering voice. A deep chuckle was the reply, followed by Spine's evil smirk showing his razor-sharp fangs.  
"Hello, Rabbit. How nice of you to drop in" he said politely, though his tone was chilling. Rabbit shook, not daring to tear her gaze away from The Spine.  
"May I ask why you came to see me?"  
"W-Well, I c-couldn't let my brother b-be on his own, now, could I?" Rabbit asked, trying to smile confidently. She walked backwards a couple of paces, only to step back into a solid chest.  
A cold hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hmm, that's unbelievably sweet of you, Rabbit. Mind you, I'm getting a little...hungry" Spine hummed, the last word made Rabbit stiffen.  
"H-Hungry?" she thought.  
Before she knew what she was doing, Rabbit whirled around and struck Spine in the core, making him stumble back. He growled in rage, rushing forward and pushing her against a wall with great force. Rabbit exclaimed in pain when she made contact with the solid brick.  
"S-stay away!" she squeaked, seeing her brother advance on her.  
"Don't be such a baby, sis! I won't take THAT much from you" Spine said.  
Rabbit snatched up a broken pipe to defend herself, blindly swinging it around. She heard it collide with something, as well as the Spine's growl.  
A few drops of oil fell from a scratch on his left cheek plate.  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He roared, grabbing her by the throat tightly and pulling her back to him, pushing her head to the side roughly to expose her neck.  
"No. No!" Rabbit wriggled around, but it was no use.

Everything went into slow motion afterwards.  
The female automaton felt a sharp pain as The Spine's fangs sank into her neck, piercing the metal. Then she felt a draining sensation, followed by a sense of dizziness.  
She wanted to scream; no sound came out of her mouth as the Spine drank from her like some kind of fountain. Rabbit felt the sickening feeling of her Blue Matter being drained bit by bit; her eyelids drooped, her body going loose and limp. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Spine withdrew his fangs from her neck, laying her powered-down form gently onto the floor.  
"There, that wasn't so hard was it? no need for all the drama" he said with a grin, speaking as if scolding a child.  
Rabbit's eyes closed, the last thing she saw before total darkness was her own oil dripping from The Spine's lips.


	3. Part 3

"Wake up now, Rabbit. You've been asleep for long enough" The Spine called out, no traces of oil and Blue Matter were around his mouth.

Rabbit groaned sleepily, not stirring.  
The Spine knelt down by his sister, looking at the power switch on Rabbit's back. He flicked it on, Rabbit's eyes slowly fluttering open.  
She looked a little dazed as if she'd woken from a deep sleep, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. A few clinking and scraping sounds were caused by the friction of the motion.

"W-what happened?" she asked wearily, looking at The Spine whose eyes were now their usual emerald green.

She glared up at him, feeling the bite punctures on her metal neck.  
"What did you do to m-me?!" she exclaimed in shock, now fully awake.

"What do you think I did?" Spine shot back with an uncharacteristically cocky smirk.  
"Y-You bit me" she replied. Rabbit looked down, feeling betrayed; how could The Spine do such a thing to his own sibling?  
Her mismatched eyes glowed red, drops of oil falling from her eyes as she sobbed softly, placing her head on her knees.

"I-I...I can't believe you did that. Y-You're supposed to protect us! not hurt us!" she cried.

Spine knelt down beside her on one knee, gently cupping her face in his hands and brushing Rabbit's oily tears away with his thumbs.  
"Come on, you know I can't stand to see you cry. Look, I'm sorry, ok? I guess...it was the heat of the moment" Spine said with a shrug.  
"The fighting triggered it and the next thing I knew I lost control."  
Rabbit giggled tearfully, embracing him.  
"You're scary when angry, bro! d-don't want to get on your bad side!" she joked, sniffling.  
"What gives you that idea?" Spine laughed. "I love you, Rabbit. Even if you DID make fun of me and my stories for over 100 years."  
The response was yet another giggle that escaped from Rabbit.

Spine helped Rabbit up from the concrete floor, the lamplight in the room shining on the siblings. Rabbit's face shone delicately in the artificial light, her feminine features illuminated by the silver glow. The canopy of wires provided long shadows in many parts of the room, some climbing the walls like some kind of plant.  
The beeping of Qwerty alerted both Rabbit and The Spine, the futuristic automaton looking annoyed, differing from the startled expression his sister possessed.

Qwerty shook and shifted from his place on the wall, uttering nonsensical strings of dialogue as he moved. He caught sight of the siblings before him, timidly going back to his original place.  
Spine didn't look appeased.

Both his and Rabbit's eyes turned red when they glared, making the pair look more threatening, Qwerty refused to move.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, Spine seeing the hungry gleam in Rabbit's photo-receptors.  
He smirked, knowing what she desired. What she...craved.  
"Alright. I'll let you take your first bite from me" he said, exposing his wrist.  
Rabbit grinned insanely and bit it, gulping down the oil that leaked from the punctures. Spine winced a bit, feeling as if he'd gotten an injection from a medical syringe when Rabbit went for him.

After a few more minutes, Rabbit pulled away, wiping a stray bit of oil that dripped from the corner of her lips.  
"What did you think?" Spine asked, leaning his back against the wall.  
"I-It was a-amazing!" Rabbit replied, bouncing lightly. "Can I get some more?" she asked eagerly, wanting to drink more of the metallic tasting fluid.  
"Patience, young grasshopper. You'll get more later on" her brother replied calmly.  
"Ok" she pouted, folding her arms over her chest.  
"So, w-w-what else do we do as vampires?" she asked.  
"Hmm...I'm not sure. I know we are faster and stronger, but I'm a little new to this myself. Hey, if we looked in some of my books, there's sure to be some information in there" Spine declared, going over to a small bookcase.  
"Uuuuugh! no! I don't wanna reeeeeaaad" Rabbit moaned in annoyance, sliding down the wall to the floor. She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the brick.  
"Come on, Rabbit. This should be exciting!"  
"Homework is n-not exciting! It's BOOOORING!" she complained. The Spine rolled his eyes, skimming through a book.  
"Aha! It says vampires are nocturnal creatures who can turn into bats, use mind control on their victims, but can't go in the sunlight. Mind you, I doubt we'd be able to turn into bats unless we fully undergo a chassis upgrade" Spine spoke aloud to himself.  
"What about vampire automatons?" Rabbit asked.  
"Doesn't say."  
"Great(!)"

They endured conversations and even more sibling bickering until the sun rose above the hills.  
Rabbit felt her power running low and she gave an involuntary yawn; The Spine did the same.  
"Well, looks like it's time for us to power down" Spine said.  
"Whaaa? no! I'm *yawn* totally fine, T-T-The Spine" Rabbit protested.  
"No you're not" he sighed. "Come on, you'll feel better. Follow me" Spine walked to what looked like a wire ladder, climbing up to the canopy and resting there. Rabbit watched his luminescent green eyes dim and fade from her vision, remaining at her place by the wall.  
One after the other, they powered off as the sun rose higher into the sky, sending sparkles skimming across the surface of the pond outside Walter Manor, the golden light welcoming in a brand new day.


	4. Part 4

Meanwhile, back in the main part of the manor, the rest of the residents were in turmoil, discussing what to do about the absence of Spine and Rabbit.  
Everyone was on edge, the atmosphere wasn't as it once was. It had dwindled into something much darker, something much colder.  
Security cameras were hooked up to the Hall of Wires, the girls made sure the cameras were well-hidden of course, in order to see the activity which occurred within the room.  
It seemed like almost the same thing; the pair would sleep during the day, sometimes together, sometimes separate. At night they would wake and carry out their normal routines. Other times Spine would be in the wire canopy for ages while Rabbit roamed by herself.

Hatchworth was incredibly distressed, The Jon was by the wall as he hugged himself in an attempt to comfort himself and stop him shaking. Black oil dripped from his eyes like tears, his normally gentle and cheery voice now a frightened silence.  
The girls, technicians and Lil Steve were unnerved, to say the least.

One cloudy night, the Spine and Rabbit were talking quietly amoungst themselves. At one horrifying moment, Rabbit stared directly into the camera for a good few seconds before diverting her attention back to The Spine, who'd found another book.  
On the cameras, it looked as if she'd rolled her eyes, both of them bickering a bit, the Spine reading something out that seemed to make her stop short, gazing at Spine intently.  
Though what The Spine had said, The Jon did not hear. The golden robot continued watching his siblings like an old TV show he'd never finished.  
"The Jon, you've been staring at them for hours" Hatchworth commented, standing beside Jon.  
The Jon didn't reply, flinching a bit when both Rabbit and The Spine stared directly at him; the steady hum of The Jon's boiler was all that was heard as he gazed wide-eyed at the screen in front of him.  
He could swear his elder brother and sister were onto him!

"Jon? please answer" Hatchworth pleaded, a little worried.  
This wasn't how The Jon usually was, he was usually a lot more vocal and childish.  
It was almost unnatural to see the golden automaton behaving like this.

"H-how do we stop them?" The Jon uttered, looking nervous.  
"Someone's gonna have to shut them down and restart them to get them back to normal. Or was it stake the cores and restart them while they're powered off? I forget" Hatchworth replied with a shrug.  
"I can't take this anymore! I don't wanna be scared of 'em!" The Jon exclaimed, his head in his hands.  
"Easy, Jon! It'll be ok, you'll see" Hatchworth said soothingly, a hand on The Jon's back.  
"But what if it's not? what if they get all of us?! I'm scared, Hatchy! I d-don't want us to become their dinner! I-I don't want them to hurt us or anyone else!" Jon cried, his entire body shuddering, gears working overtime.  
"We'll do the best we can to get them to see sense, Jonny! then once they're back to normal, we don't have to be scared anymore" Hatchworth replied.  
"Think about it. We'd be heroes!"  
"But what if it goes wrong?" The Jon lamented. "If we DO stake them, then t-there may be a possibility that they will....they will..." he didn't finish the sentence before hugging himself again, trying to keep the tears at bay. A few hiccuped sobs escaped his lips.  
"No, no! it'll be fine. I promise" Hatchworth stated sincerely, looking into The Jon's blue eyes.  
"T-thank you, Hatchy" he murmured, sniffling and wiping the oil from his eyes.

Later that night, The Jon found himself walking towards the Hall Of Wires, as if he was in a dream. Normally he'd leave the Hall Of Wires well alone, but it was almost like something -or someONE- was calling him to that cryptic room.

Entering the room, he shivered, his own arms instinctively curling around himself; he could feel many eyes on him.  
"W-w-well! look what we have here!" came a female's voice, followed by a cackle of laughter.  
"Aw, it looks like our little brother wanted to join the party as well, sister" a deep voice echoed in response.  
"W-What?! j-join?" the Jon squeaked, his body shaking and his boiler hummed in the darkness.  
He gulped, his blue photoreceptors flicking around the room in fear.

Cold fingers snaked along his shoulders and around his throat.  
"L-let go!" he whimpered, quaking even more.  
"I don't t-think so!" Rabbit sang mockingly, holding him tighter and making him freeze in his struggle.  
A sinister hiss escaped her, steam hitting The Jon's neck.  
"P-please, Rabbit. I-I didn't do anything! let me go" The Jon cried out. "Please, I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go!"

The spine got closer and closer to the pair, a stern expression on his face.  
"Rabbit, let him go" Spine ordered, Rabbit releasing her hold on The Jon. He looked almost relieved when this happened, his fear heightening when he heard The Spine utter five more words afterwards.  
"I'll take it from here..."

*LE CLIFFHANGER!*


	5. Part 5 (or part 4 continued, if you prefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *contains hypnosis and biting*

*PREVIOUSLY*  
"P-please, Rabbit. I-I didn't do anything! let me go" The Jon cried out. "Please, I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go!"  
The spine got closer and closer to the pair, a stern expression on his face.

"Rabbit, let him go" Spine ordered, Rabbit releasing her hold on The Jon. He looked almost relieved when this happened, his fear heightening when he heard The Spine utter five more words afterwards.  
"I'll take it from here..."

*THIS TIME!*

"W-what do you mean 'take it from here'? y-you're not gonna kill me, are you?" The Jon squeaked, staring at his elder brother and sister in sheer horror.

"Ssh" the Spine gently shushed The Jon, approaching him.  
The golden automaton stared wide-eyed like a deer in headlights at the titanium alloy robot.  
The Spine and The Rabbit had wicked grins, their fangs glinted menacingly in the artificial light, their eyes a dark shade of red.  
"N-No! g-get away from me!" The Jon backed away, his hands in a guarding position.  
"It'll be alright, Jon. You won't feel a thing, I guarantee it" Rabbit cooed, walking towards him again and bringing him closer. Jon thrashed around like a fish on a line in a futile attempt to escape Rabbit's icy cold clutches.

The Spine placed a finger under The Jon's chin, tilting his head up so their gaze was locked on each other's glowing eyes. The Jon tried looking away, but it was too late.  
"Nobody's going to hurt you....not yet anyways....you're safe here" The Spine spoke soothingly to the golden automaton.  
"Just relax and look into my eyes."  
"N-No" The Jon choked out, turning his head away, but felt a hand cup his cheek and turn him back to The Spine.  
An eerie song was being hummed by Rabbit, who stood beside Spine.  
"That's it, Jon, keep staring...." The Spine told him, his eyes glowing a neon shade of green rather than their emerald hue.  
"S-Stop...." The Jon said weakly, feeling his eyelids droop.  
"Let everything fade as you stare. Nothing matters apart from this feeling of calm serenity. Nobody else matters apart from us, do you understand?" The Spine asked.  
The Jon nodded numbly, soothed by Spine's voice and Rabbit's humming; unable to look away from the soothing glow of The Spine's eyes.  
"Very good...." The Spine flicked The Jon's power switch, watching Jon sink to the floor, his head bowed and body limp.

Rabbit smirked, going for The Jon's neck, only to be stopped by the Spine.  
"Aw, c'mon! Why can't I get the throat? it's n-not fair" Rabbit whined.  
Spine looked at her sternly.  
"Because A; I'm taller, B; you enjoyed feeding from the wrist the last time, C; I prefer the core matter to the oil and D; because I said so" The Spine listed.  
"Fine" Rabbit snarled, a fanged scowl on her face.  
"Now stop acting like a spoiled child and begin" Spine sighed apathetically, biting The Jon's neck plates.  
Dark oil spurted from the punctures, leaking down the gold metal and staining it with a black trail.  
Though The Jon didn't even notice, no reaction coming from him apart from a sleepy frown.  
Rabbit nicked The Jon's right wrist, drinking her own fair share of oil and purring in content.

At long last, the two vampiric robots pulled away, oil dripping from the corner of Spine's lips like the first time he spoke after being created.  
Rabbit's dress had a few oil patches since she wasn't as neat as her brother when it came to oil drainage.  
Both of them stood side by side, seeing The Jon's body transform in a similar way theirs did; his eyes no longer blue but vermilion rather than crimson like Spine's eyes, on the ends of his fingers were what looked like talons.  
Gears shifted under his casing, releasing steam from any vents.  
His fingers twitched like broken toys and his canine teeth had taken the shape of sharp, cat-like fangs.  
"I-It's working! It's working!!" Rabbit squealed, cackling insanely.  
Spine smirked, glancing at Rabbit. ".....Calm down."  
"I can't, I'm too e-e-excited!" came the hyper response.

"Uugh, my head. Wha? did I faint?" The Jon murmured, looking a little dizzy when he came to his senses.  
"Welcome, brother" two opposite gender voices spoke in unison.

The Jon looked at them, confused.  
A ghost of a smile on his face and he tilted his head like a lost puppy.

"Welcome to the dark side....."


	6. Part 6

"How fucking long is he gonna be?! I can't stand being scared like this!" Lil Steve yelled in exasperation, his tiny cotton arms raised in the air.  
"H-He won't be long. He'll come back, you'll see" Hatchworth replied; though he wasn't entirely sure himself.  
What if The Jon HAD gotten caught?  
What if he'd gotten bitten and become a vampire automaton like the other two?  
What if....  
No! he couldn't think like that. But he wasn't going to take this without a fight.

"Alright, everybody! listen up! grab what you can to fight vampires and follow me! we're going to turn our friends back to normal, huzzah!" Hatchworth said loudly, the others cheering.

"We gotta get our friends back to normal! Are you all with me?!"  
A roar of approval was the response to Hatchworth's words, making him smirk in triumph.  
Without a second thought, the walter workers, Hatchworth, Peter, Steve (carrying Lil Steve and GG) and Michael Reed marched out the entrance (due to the lack of a door) towards the Hall of Wires, resembling a mob of townsfolk in a futuristic horror movie.

The Jon looked towards the sealed doors, hearing the ominous pounding footsteps, glaring into the darkness. His vermillion eyes looked dark and listless, an unsettling expression of anger left his face in a contorted scowl.  
Rabbit was quickly by his side, The Spine at the golden robo-vampire's other flank.  
"What is it?" they asked in unison, The Jon looking up at them.  
"They've found us. They've found us and are going to shut us down! we need to get out somehow!" he spoke in the same childish voice, though it was now laced with fear and hatred.  
Spine chuckled darkly.  
"Oh, my dear little brother. Let them try" he purred with an unnerving grin, his fangs glinted in the artificial light that was given off by a couple of glitched machines and flickering lights. Broken wires fizzed and twitched like dying snakes, emitting gold and silver firework-like sparks.  
The Jon still looked anxious, feeling Rabbit's hand pressed firmly but gently on his back.  
"We're here, J-Jo-Jonny B-B-B-Boy! no-no-thiiing's gonna get us, as long as we w-work together" she reassured him confidently.  
"Y-y-you ARE willing to work with us, a-aren't you?"  
He nodded subtly, standing up and taking his hands from the doors.

GG peeked out from her hiding place, her own chassis twitched and shivered in anticipation and fear when she heard clanking footsteps, looking relieved when she saw it was Hatchworth.  
"Go get 'em, Hatchy!" she cheered, Hatchworth allowing a ghost of a smile to grace his face.

The Walter Girls, both Steves, Peter and Michael all followed the mustachioed automaton to the Hall of Wires, Hatchworth forcefully shoving the door open with a grunt of effort.  
"Any robot vampires in here come on out!" Hatchworth commanded, the small crowd behind him roared in approval.  
Spine chuckled, making his way down calmly, Rabbit and The Jon joining him. A sinister cluster of red, glowing eyes appeared in the darkness where they stood.

It began.  
Humans fighting the automatons (except for Hatchworth) left and right, blood and oil dripped on the floor from various injuries both the minuscule armies received.  
An angry-sounding hiss came from Rabbit as she dodged Michael's attacks, tripping over one of the wires both the Steves held out, falling to the floor with a loud crash! A few scrapes ended up on her casing, making her more furious as she picked up the plush Lil Steve.  
"Hey! let go of me!" Lil Steve growled, feeling Rabbit squeeze him painfully hard as she ripped him to shreds with her clawed hands. His sickening screams echoed through the halls.  
The Jon latched onto Hatchworth, attempting to bite him, but Hatchworth had other ideas; without a second thought he slammed a silver crucifix- which was about the size of two matchsticks- onto The Jon's core, making the golden male stiffen and look down, hearing a fizz.  
"W-what in the heck is going on?" he murmured.  
"A crucifix 'specially built to repel vampire automatons" Hatchworth declared triumphantly. "As a normal crucifix would not work, this has been doused in a special eroding chemical."  
"You absolute-" The Jon started before Hatchworth shoved him back, both of them fighting on the ground rather savagely.  


Peter gripped onto a sharp stake and a rubber mallet, Steve brawling with The Spine to try and get him restrained.  
"The only way to stop this is to kill the one that started it all" Steve growled, Spine let out a cat-like hiss and bit his arm. Steve yelped in pain, a small stream of blood leaking from the punctures as Spine prepared to strike again, Rabbit looking up to see what happened.  
Spine smirked.

There was then a clang.  
A whack.  
And a horrible scream.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter! *dun, dun, dun!*  
> WARNING! this chapter is flipping sad! if you want to go on a feels trip, please read on... :'(  
> BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!!!  
> ANOTHER WARNING!: Long-ish chapter :)

Miss Camille, Miss Paige and Miss Chelsea flinched when the screech rolled through the vast interior of the manor, Rabbit and The Jon whirled around.  
The Jon ignored the small fizzing cross mark on his core as he and his siblings stared in absolute horror, Michael and Peter trying to keep pressure on their wounds, everyone inside the Hall of Wires were now as silent as a tomb, except for The Spine.

He choked and fell to the ground, a metal stake had been driven through the core which was now oozing alarming quantities of Blue Matter.  
Blood dripped from his lips as well as other wounds he had earned during the battle, his body slumped over with his hands on the ground.  
He let out another hacking cough, more oil and blue matter coming out like bile, dripping onto the stone floor and forming a puddle in front of him.  
Rabbit felt her knees go weak as she very nearly fainted, the girls embracing each other's shaking forms.  
The Jon let out a brief yelp.  
Hatchworth, however, was stunned. If a robot could feel sick and puke, he probably would have done so right then and there. He held onto his left arm which was oozing oil 'blood', staring in horror at The Spine's malfunction.

Spine's body twitched grotesquely before his power finally gave out; his vibrantly glowing green eyes faded into glossy looking optics, oil stains on his shirt, making his red tie go a darker colour.  
An oil-tear fell from his right eye before he completely shut down. His body slumped to the floor, laying on its side.

Steve stared in shock; did he do this? did he make the titanium alloy giant fall with a stake to the core?  
What had he done?!

"SPINE!" The Jon yelled, rushing to his brother's side and kneeling beside him, not caring he got oil on his clothes.  
He turned The Spine onto his back, cradling his upper body tenderly, his own oil tears dripping onto Spine's face.  
"S-Spine, p-please..." he whimpered, Hatchworth was trembling and trying to fight back the urge to go to his brother's side too. Rabbit put her head in her hands, her body shaking with each muffled sob.  
"Please...please wake up. W-We're begging you, Spine" he continued.  
"H-He's not g-go-going t-t-to, The J-J-J-Jon. He's d-d-d-de-ead" Rabbit squeaked.  
Steve dropped the weapon onto the floor with a metallic clatter and looked at his violently trembling hands, adrenaline still rocketing through his veins.  
"Y-You killed him...." Rabbit whimpered.  
"O-Oh my God. I...I killed the Spine? n-no! t-there has to be a way to bring him back! there has to be! we gotta get him back, though I know there may not be much we can do for Lil Steve" he said, picking up the remnants of his toy counterpart and putting them in his pocket carefully.  
"Get. Out." The Jon murmured, his tone was threatening.  
"J-Jon, I-"  
"OUT!" The Jon bellowed, seeming to throw Steve backwards with the volume of his voice. The male was on the ground, still shocked at the golden robot's yell.  
Steve Negrete scrambled upright and scuttled out of the room like a startled cockroach, Peter felt his expression sadden beneath his wooden padlock mask.

"I can help him" was the only sound in the silent Hall of Wires (apart from Rabbit's soft crying and the shuddering chassis of the Jon as he shook with fury).  
The Jon looked up at him, his vermilion eyes now showing a 'lost kitten' look. Peter knelt down next to The Spine.  
A quiet splash was heard when he put his hand in the oil The Spine had choked up.  
"Come on, w-we need to take him to my lab. Rabbit, come help" Peter Walter VI spoke in a fatherly tone, the female automaton helping to carry her fallen brother to the lab. Hatchworth and The Walter Girls tagged after them.

"It's going to be fine" Rabbit whispered to her brothers. "I-I-I swear it w-will be ok."  
It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself, if anything, rather than just providing solace for her brothers. Attempting to program this idea into her thought processor. She knew the process was going to be to be fine. It just HAD to be!

Once at the lab, Peter lay the un-moving Spine on an examination table, Rabbit retrieving needed tools. Hatchworth looked down, feeling guilty about the battle. He was only trying to help after all.  
The brass automaton felt am arm coil around his shoulder; it was The Jon, who was looking tearful, but anxious at the same time.  
"Jon, I...I'm so sorry" Hatchworth murmured, The Jon's reaction being a firm squeeze of Hatchworth's shoulder.  
"It's not your fault. After all, you weren't the one who stabbed him" he replied, surprisingly calmly.  
"D-did I hurt you?" Hatchworth asked.  
"Hatchy, it's ok, the thing will probably buffer out. If not I can just get it replaced! don't worry about it" The Jon replied with a weak grin. Hatchworth seemed surprised at how quickly the golden automaton forgave him so rapidly, considering they fought not too long ago, though he was quaking as they both turned their focus to the Spine.  
"Did I hurt you too?" The Jon asked timidly.  
"Y-yeah, a bite. It'll be fine" Hatchworth said with a shrug.  
"I hope he's ok soon" GG said despite herself, the Walter girls nodded. Both Miss Chelsea and Miss Camille were embracing each other as well, unable to look away as Peter worked. Frightening sounds like sawing and electrical zaps were radiating through the walls into the hall. Michael and Steve waited outside.

After what seemed like hours, the job was finished.  
Peter wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped back from The Spine; his core was replaced using the same blue matter inside, his metal looked like it had done before, and he seemed like his old self.  
Rabbit tilted her head, her body twitched and made a hiss noise before shutting down, The Jon and Hatchworth following after.  
"RESTARTING PROCESS COMPLETE. THIS AUTOMATON IS ONLINE AND READY FOR TASK COMPLETION" The three automatons spoke unanimously.  
Hatchworth gasped when he saw his brother and sister.  
"W-w-what? w-what is it?" Rabbit asked.  
Before any of them could reply, The Spine opened his green photo-receptor eyes, the 'pupils' dilating and constricting, as if he was trying to focus on his surroundings. He blinked and sat up, looking at the group in the lab. Both of the Walter girls smiled gleefully, letting go of each other.  
"What happened?" Spine asked, seeming to be slightly dazed. He stood up, only to be almost knocked over by his siblings leaping on him, staggering back a bit before standing steady.  
"SPIIIINE! YOU'RE BAAAACK!" The Jon squealed. Hatchworth looked relieved. Rabbit giggled.  
"What's all this in aid of? did I go somewhere?" Spine asked wearily, as the others let go.

"Spine! y-y-your eyes! look!" Rabbit exclaimed, Hatchworth pulling a small hand mirror out of his hatch and giving it to Rabbit. She held it up so Spine could see his reflection.  
"Oh my god! I'm me again! Who'd have thought all it would take was a sharpened weapon to the core and then a few repairs?" he gasped.  
"Well, your prediction was half-right, Hatchy" The Jon remarked, Hatchworth chuckled softly.  
"And we're all back to normal!!!" Rabbit squealed.  
"Yup!" Spine laughed, smiling the happiest smile the automatons have ever seen him display, the humans feeling relieved yet overjoyed at the celebration and outcome of the repairs. Steve and Michael turned to see them all walk out of the lab.  
"L-Listen Spine, I'm sorry I had to-" Steve started, but stopped when he locked his gaze onto the Spine's eyes. He glanced down at the floor, a little apprehensively.  
A cool hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"You did what you had to do, Steve" The Spine told him in a serious voice, his tone giving away a calm, almost gentle demeanor.  
"But I can't help feelin' bad about what happened, is all" Steve murmured.  
Spine sighed.  
"Look, everything's back to normal now. We're here. You're still alive. Though you did kinda 'kill' me, I tried first. You didn't really know that would happen, either. No hard feelings, alright?"  
Steve shook Spine's metal hand.  
"Alright. Thanks, Spine."  
"All's well that ends well, huh?" Michael asked, a light chuckle escaping him. The group echoed the small laugh, safe at last.  
The group walked down the hall, going their separate ways and leaving the automatons to go to their own 'rooms'.

"I'm so g-glad that we're back to normal!" Rabbit exclaimed.  
"You said it, sis" Spine declared with a grin.  
"Indubitably!" The Jon piped up.  
"Absolutely" Hatchworth agreed.  
Spine and Rabbit went to their rooms, as did Jon, Hatchworth stayed in the foyer.  


Nobody saw his eyes turn a deep crimson....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed "Fangs of Titanium", the first SPG fancfic I made as well as the first SPG horror.  
> Apologies if the ending is a bit cheesy, but if you enjoyed it, great!
> 
> Stay tuned for more SPG stuff as well as other stuff alongside it. Currently writing a Steam Powered Giraffe/Gravity Falls crossover, feel free to have a look. The "Murder At Walter Manor" may be on hold for a little bit, so sit tight for that. Plus if you'd like, check out my other stuff :)  
> ScorpioSnoopy666 out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic. I look forward to writing more stuff, possibly involving SPG  
> More chapters on the way :D


End file.
